Hermann von Heïzinger
Generalleutnant Hermann von Heïzinger is a fictional character in the Tannhäuser universe, the leader of the 13th Occult Division of the Obscura Korps. Biography Born in 1856, Hermann is a descendant of the von Heïzinger family. The family has a long history of keen interest in the occult, particularly Alchemical Hermeticism. In the late 1500s, his ancestors began research on the Corpus Hermeticum, a collection of seventeen research papers that date back to three centuries before the crucifixion of Jesus. With these treatises, the von Heïzinger family sought to accumulate negative energy to open portals to the U-Worlds. Legend has it that anyone who possesses the 17 Hermeticae will gain the power to unleash the forces of the U-Worlds on Earth. Hermann himself found a fragment of the Corpus Hermeticum in 1925. He is known to possess at least three Hermeticae, and for centuries his family has sought out the remaining treatises. As a member of the Reich, Hermann von Heïzinger quickly made a name for himself both for his ability to win even when outnumbered and his lack of compunction about using arcane technologies to do it. This reputation impressed even the Kaiser and allowed him to attain the rank of Marquis General/Generalleutnant His interest in demonic sciences alienates him even from other high-ranking members of the Reich. In 1939, with his help, the Reich won a decisive victory over the Union in the Reich's offensive at Cairo. He won the battle in under 48 hours by invoking the Ninth Plague of Egypt. Once secured, the Khéops Pyramid became the new base for the Reich's Obscura Korps. Von Heïzinger then took command of its 13th Division, reporting to Reichdoktor Hoss Harbinger. Although Harbinger is von Heïzinger's nominal superior, the two have a strong rivalry and von Heïzinger has been known to act independently without Harbinger's consent. Soon after taking over the 13th Division, von Heïzinger founded Section KAOS. In 1943, Reich professor Hans Kamler began an archaeological dig on the island of Patmos. There, Kamler eventually found the Patmos Amulet. In 1949, von Heïzinger visited the dig site and took possession of the amulet. Soon after the Patmos expedition, von Heïzinger loaded his men, most of the expedition staff, and the other Patmos artifacts into his zeppelin, the Wagner, and disappeared from the Union army's sight. In October 1949, von Heïzinger located one of the four Obscura Cardinal Cornerstones in the basement of Castle Książ in Poland. There, he planned to strike a pact with the beings of the Inferior Worlds to win the Great War for the Reich. In response, the Union army deployed the 42nd Marine Special Forces unit to Castle Książ in order to stop von Heïzinger. Thus began the events of Operation: Tannhäuser. When von Heïzinger first arrived in the village surrounding Książ on October 1, a group of terrorists attempted to assassinate him and his men. They fired a number of bullets, all of which missed the Marquis. In retaliation, the Marquis lined up all of the terrorists in full view of the town and used one of his hermetica to immolate the would-be assassins. None of the terrorists survived. During the battle in Książ, von Heïzinger succeeded in opening the portal to the U-Worlds and transforming his Stosstruppen into demonic servants, but his quest would fail when the Union forces triggered the collapse of the castle. Von Heïzinger fled with his soldiers to the Wagner and they relocated to an unknown location in the Mediterranean, where began the events of Operation: Daedalus. Equipment * Special Object: Patmos Amulet * Combat Pack: Walther P.38; Sha-Na-Ra; Hermetica Umbra * Stamina Pack: Walther P.38; Eye of Tages; Hermetica Astra * Command Pack: Walther P.38; Generalleutnant; Hermetica Occulta Category:Reich characters Category:Obscura Korps Category:Paranormal Division Category:Heroes Category:Reich Category:Core